


Cheap Whore

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [28]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Crossdressing, Dom-Drop, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Jamie and Aidan go to the club to play out one of the scenes they've been negotiating. Aidan takes Jamie dry up against a brick wall. Brutal consensual non-con. Aidan has a hard time dealing with it in the aftermath, guilt hitting him like a truck, and Jamie takes care of him.





	Cheap Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Feminine pronouns used for Jamie while he's in what he would call his 'girl mode'.

Jamie has his fingers linked with Aidan's as they enter the London club, clad in a blue skater dress - fitted on the top, flared on the bottom, and an open back. She slows down a bit, glancing in the windows of the boutique when they pass it on the way to the pub, and draws herself especially close when they get to their destination. "Will I offend you to your very core if I drink beer that isn't Guinness tonight?" She asks as they find a booth.

Aidan gives a put-upon sigh. "No, darling," he says, grinning at his lover. "Drink whatever you want. Something pink and sparkly tonight?" He's casually dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, enjoying this rare chance to simply go out and spend the evening with his boyfriend. Girlfriend. He's never sure which pronouns to use, but he really couldn't care less. What's important is that he's got Jamie sitting opposite him at the small table.

"Maybe later, but I was thinking more along the lines of a pale ale. Maybe a German white." She slips her foot against his beneath the table, strappy pumps gliding against his boots. "Something that tastes a little less like bread," and then she grins and teases, "Unless you think it's unbecoming for a lady to drink beer."

"Actually, in this very bar, I've seen things _so_ unbecoming that..." Aidan laughs. "It would be very ungentlemanly of me to speak of them." He takes Jamie's hand and kisses it. "You look lovely."

"Charmer." She watches him with a small smile before picking up the wine and beer list and taking a look over it, glancing up a few times to look at Aidan's ring.

Grinning out of sheer happiness, Aidan watches her for a few moments longer, then waves at a server. "Just a draught for me," he says, "but I think the lady would like something a bit more civilized."

"I'll take the Monarch white, and can we get some mozzarella sticks and chicken strips?" Bar food, definitely the best food. As she orders, her foot is traveling up Aidan's leg.

 _The Monarch white_ , Aidan mouths, and catches her ankle beneath the table. Drawing her foot into his lap and playing his fingers along her calf, searching for the spot that always makes her wriggle.

"Are you making fu- Mmm!" She whines and does, indeed, wriggle. "Bastard," Jamie grins at him.

God, Aidan loves that grin. Loves the way Jamie's eyes light up. He winks and begins a slow massage of her calf.

Oh, that makes her relax plenty, head tilting back as she enjoys the way his strong hands work over her muscle. "Very good at the boyfriend thing," she mumbles.

Aidan's smile twists a little, and a thread of lust curls in his gut. "Only for you, _a stóirín_ ," he murmurs, eyeing the graceful curve of Jamie's throat. "I want to make sure you know how much I appreciate you looking so beautiful for me." And he flatters himself that it's indeed all for him.

Which is exactly what she decides to play with, even though she very well may be playing with fire. After the rush of that pet name has dissipated a bit, she arches an eyebrow dangerously. "For you, huh? How do you know I'm not here just to attract the attention of any man who'll look at me?"

"You are, of course." Aidan says, his tone forced even. "But if I asked you to be ugly for me, I know you'd do it. Even though it would lose you all that other attention. You'd do it for me," he repeats, wrapping his hand around her ankle and squeezing gently against the fine bones.

Jesus, the subdued show of force is more of a turn on than it probably should be. "Would I?" And then, with a sly grin, "Am I even capable of looking bad?"

"You'd do it." Aidan flicks his glance up to meet her eyes. "For me."

She holds his gaze and swallows thickly. Unable to keep up the game, she admits, "I only look good for you, Danny. Mo chuisle."

Another long searching moment, and then Aidan nods. "Good girl." He resumes his massage, and a hint of a smile touches his lips once more. "But tell me more about how pretty you are," he teases.

"Mmm... pretty enough to get any man in this room, gay, straight, taken, doesn't matter." She glances around, then back to Aidan with a devilish streak in her eyes. "Pretty enough I could make a few hundred bucks an hour, easy."

"I believe that," Aidan decides, following Jamie's gaze before looking back to his lover with a grin. "But are you really sure that you're worth that much?"

Jamie feigns shock and indignation. "Of course I am! What do you take me for, some cheap hooker?"

Aidan bursts into snickers, and barely manages a wave of thanks at the server who delivers their drinks. He keeps one hand on Jamie's ankle and snags his pint with the other. "My mistake, my mistake, love." He shakes his head and tries to quell his giggles. "I'm sure your ass is every bit as gratifying as an expensive whore's."

"Damn right it is!" Huff. She takes her pint and a long drink from it, gloss leaving a mark - a detail she's never forgotten. "Although I do have the added bonus of being willing to fuck in places only cheap whores will. Best of both worlds, frankly."

"Even the ones who cost will let you fuck them up the ass if you pay them enough," Aidan retorts, deliberately misunderstanding.

"I'm not- don't mean-" she rolls her eyes. "You know damn well what I mean, don't you?" Although she decides to explain without pausing for an answer. "I mean in a men’s room, his car, up against some wall in some alley..."

Aidan pushes her foot from his lap. "And what's in it for you, darling?" he asks, leaning in and folding his arms on the table. "Sating the disgusting habits of filthy men like me for a pitiful wage?"

"Pitiful?" She scoffs. "Bought me these $700 Chanel heels without even blinking an eye." Which is a total lie, Aidan bought them, but it works.

"Really? Chanel?" Jamie's good old bar food arrives, but Aidan, for his part, ignores it entirely. "You must really be something special then. Not that I believe anyone just based on hearsay," he waves a dismissive hand, "but still, good for you."

 _God, he's really asking for it, isn't he?_ She smirks and leans on the table, arms folded beneath her bust. "Well, you could always give me a try and find out. My mouth is guaranteed to satisfy, too."

Inexorably Aidan's gaze is drawn down to the neckline of her dress, but he forces his eyes back up. "I don't think so," he says with a slight shake of his head. "Your mouth has done nothing but sass me all evening. I don't believe you know how to serve. No." He sits back. "Just another self-absorbed slut who can't keep a man." His brows rise in a challenge to equal hers. 

"I don't find most men are worth serving," she shoots back without pause. "And those who are are perfectly capable of making me."

"Really? That, I don't doubt." Aidan nods towards the door and gets to his feet. "Come," he holds out his hand, "we'll find someplace a bit quieter to get to know each other better."

Satisfied, she takes his hand and stands, linking their fingers and pulling herself close. "Lead the way, handsome."

The Citadel bar has a wide balcony overlooking the room, and it's a popular spot for voyeurs and players both. Nonetheless, Aidan avoids it, and leads her straight out an emergency exit to the alley beyond. The air is thick with a storm just spent, and the bricks are damp when he pushes her back against them.

She whines, mostly a protest, as the jagged edges of the bricks scrape against her back. "Watch it," she growls, eyes fierce, but she's gripping his shirt and clinging to him nonetheless.

Aidan grasps her jaw in his hand and squeezes. "Do not. Fucking. Order me about," he growls back. Releasing his grip, he backhands her harshly across her cheek. "You were not paying attention. Did you honestly think I'd be one of your fucking playthings?" He spins her to face the wall. 

Jamie cries out, shocked, and puts her hand over the stinging in her face. Fear flashes in her eyes at his words, and before she knows it she's shoved up against the cold, wet bricks, entirely helpless to the whim of this _stranger_.

"I am not safe," Aidan continues, "and I am not yours. You make a fucking mistake thinking you can manipulate me like those other sorry fuckers." He drags her skirt up and yanks her hips back, baring her hole. Stuffing two fingers inside and pinning her.

"S-stop it!" Although she knows damn well that someone willing to go to these lengths already isn't about to listen to begging or whining. "Fuck you, you can't just take what you want from me!" She struggles in his grip, trying to pull herself free despite the intrusion that makes her whimper and grit her teeth.

"The fuck I can't!" Aidan pulls his hand away only long enough to spit on his fingers, then fucks them harshly into her. Forcing the muscles to give. 

"F-fuck, no, no, please no, please. Please just let me blow you, I'm good at it, I swear," she begs and tries to bargain as he fucks her open with his fingers and there's absolutely no doubt where this is going. 

"You stupid bitch, you think we'll all just fucking dance for you, don't you?" He spreads her ass with his hands and shoves inside, gritting his teeth at the pain, knowing the burn is only worse for her.

When he pushes inside of her she screams out, perfectly manicured nails scratching against the brick, a sob falling from her lips when he's seated fully inside.

"You're good at it? I bet you're a fucking expert." Aidan fists his hand in her hair and holds her still so he can drive deep into her again and again. "Worthless whore. You give a man whatever shuts him down so you can stab him in the back."

"N-no, no!" She cries out, trying so hard to just bear it but she feels like she's getting torn apart. Somehow, that does very little to quell how fucking turned on Jamie is. "Please, please stop, I can't take it," she sobs again, still not giving up trying to pry herself out of his grip.

"You're gonna fucking take it!" Aidan shoves Jamie's face against the rough brick and pins her. "You think I give a shit what you want? What you need? Fuck you!" He digs his fingertips into her hips and slams into her one more time, twice, shuddering. Gasping for breath in the wake of a brutal orgasm. 

The brutality's got Jamie absolutely, rigidly hard, and she can't help the way she _moans_ as her cheek scrapes against the wall and tears roll down her face from the overwhelming onslaught of pain, but that's the only falter in her character. She bites her lip hard enough to make herself bleed with the last few brutal thrusts, and whimpers with defeated relief when he finally stills and pumps her full. 

Releasing her, Aidan staggers back. Releasing him. "Jamie," he whispers, and the light rain that's started up again cools his hot face.

"Fuck, Danny, I'm dripping," he whispers back, and she can't possibly tell if it's blood or come, but her bet is on a mixture of both. She doesn't turn around to face him yet, just pushes herself away from the wall a bit, hands staying on the brick, and lets herself catch his breath.

His heart is crushed in an instant by an onslaught of emotion, and he can't fucking deal with it all right now. Aidan just steps up and grabs his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around him and clinging.

Jamie leans back into the embrace, abandoning the wall along with the character, and breathes deeply. Softly and smoothly, "Hey. We're good. You're good. I've wanted that for ages and you've made me so happy." Domdrop is real, and he gets the feeling Aidan needs a lot more care than he does right now.

Seconds after they're said, the words actually penetrate. Aidan finds himself cringing, damn near crying. But he trusts his lover. And the second after he realizes that basic truth, it really hits him: he trusts his lover. "Oh, Jesus," he gasps. "We need to go." Still clinging just as tightly. "We need to go."

He turns in Aidan's arms and holds him close, running slender fingers through his hair. "I'm here, I'm not going to leave your side, I promise. Are we going home or upstairs?"

"Upstairs. Upstairs, love," Aidan whispers. "I need you."

He brushes the threat of tears away from his boyfriend's eyes and smiles lovingly. Linking their fingers together, he leads him back inside. He does all the talking and arranging and key-taking, all the button pressing and door opening and light switch flipping as they get up into their room for the night.

Later on, Aidan will only vaguely be able to recall getting undressed. Tugging ineffectively on a strap of Jamie's frock. Crashing nude into the bed and feeling like his insides have been sucked out and left to dry in the sun. The closest thing to sure is Jamie and he pulls him close, feeling their bodies align. Locking him in tight.

Jamie stays close, but retrieves sweets and water from the cabinets and makes Aidan get them down with the bare minimum insistence required, starting with a sweet offer to feed him and escalating from there as their bodies twine together. His body needs something for him to bounce back from the massive adrenaline and endorphin drop. He whispers softly once Aidan has been good, telling him over and over how much he loves him, how grateful he is Aidan could let himself go like that.

"I hurt you," Aidan whispers, finally pulling back enough that he can finally focus on his boyfriend's face. He trails his fingers ever so gently over the scrapes on Jamie's cheek. "You bled."

With a soft smile, he leans into Aidan's touch and watches him. "I wanted it," he insists gently. "If I didn't, I would have said so, and you would have stopped," he says it like absolute fact. 

"I would have stopped," Aidan echoes, the thought gaining strength as he realizes it's actually the truth. "Love, are you okay? You're hurt."

"That's right, you would have. You love me and you would never hurt me unless I wanted it." Jamie plants a hand on his lover's chest. "I'm happy. A bit injured, sure, technically, but I'm very happy."

"Do you need anything from me?" Oh fuck, Aidan is supposed to be _running_ this moment. "Fuck!" Abruptly he sits up. "You're bleeding. Is your ass all right? Do you need--? I don't know what you fucking need. I've never done this before. Oh my god," he says as it hits him, "I've never gone this far before. Oh shit."

"Danny, Danny, hey," he soothes, and pushes Aidan by the chest, trying to get him to go horizontal again. "I'm good. When you're good, I'm gonna go clean myself up, but for now I'm good, and I'm happy, and I love that you trust me enough to let me pick you back up. Please relax, love."

"I'm supposed to be picking you back up," Aidan grumbles, but he lets himself be nudged back into a passive position. In awe he lifts his hand and gently traces along Jamie's jaw, avoiding his wounds this time. "I love you." He sounds amazed, like it's a surprise even to him.

"Yeah, you do. And I love you, and I don't think I've ever felt closer. _My pulse_ ," he uses the English this time, somehow feeling like it'll have more impact. 

Aidan's mouth hitches up at the corner. "My treasure," he whispers back, touched. He fits his hand over Jamie's nape and pulls him down for a kiss.

Jamie is so hungry for that kiss, although he hadn't realized it until their lips met. His hand trails over Aidan's chest as he holds onto the kiss for a solid minute, and when he finally pulls back he's absolutely beaming.

"You look satisfied." Aidan looks pretty damn smug himself. "But you didn't even come."

He blinks and then laughs. "Huh, I guess I didn't." With a shrug, he adds, "I'm definitely satisfied. Hard not to be with a fantasy so perfectly fulfilled."

Aidan grins. "Did anyone ever tell you that your fantasy was pretty fucked-up?"

"Mmm, yes. I think me chief among them. And trust me, I've got plenty more where that came from." He plants a few small kisses to Aidan's neck, falling back into his deeply affectionate nature easily.

"Good." Aidan wraps his arms around his boyfriend. His wondrous boyfriend, who soothed his anxiety enough that Aidan is now able to hold him close without crushing him half to death. "Good. I want to be in all of them." Intoxicating thought, even as it's terrifying.

"God, now I'm envisioning you as a spectator, maybe even encouraging me, in all the ones that have me on top." He grins against his Aidan's skin. "Do you think you'd like that? Egging me on, maybe even commanding me while I choke some pretty little thing on my cock?"

"Maybe I wouldn't even need to say a word. Because I'd have a chain running from here," Aidan pinches Jamie's nipple, "to here," and the other one, "and I could yank it whenever you weren't giving me the show I wanted."

"You're perfect," Jamie whispers and nuzzles in, breathing Aidan's scent in deeply. "You're perfect and I'm yours."

\--------

 

An hour and a half later, Jamie comes out of the bathroom, mussing up his damp hair with a slightly less damp towel and is otherwise and entirely nude. "Can we talk about the scene a little?" He says as he comes to sit back down on the bed. "Do you feel ready for that?"

"Yeah, sure." Aidan thinks he's ready, anyway. He dozed for a time in his lover's embrace, and woke feeling, if not precisely energized, certainly much less foggy. Now he sits up against the headboard and holds out his arms, his gaze traveling over the road map of his lover's body.

He pulls one of his knees up to his chest, keeping the one closer to Aidan flat against the bed, and he's just beginning to realize that maybe he's going to crash too. "Where did those things you said come from? They didn't... really feel like they were about me," which is a double edged sword, he supposes.

"Of course they weren't about you. We were roleplaying," Aidan says, discomfited. Slipping his arms around his boyfriend. "You weren't you. I wasn't me."

"That's not... that's not quite what I mean, Danny. Usually, the things we feel and say, they come from somewhere, you know?" Jamie moves in closer, presses his body to Aidan's. "Are you really saying it all just came out of nowhere?"

"No..." But acknowledging the truth means facing the ugliness head-on. "I... I was angry," Aidan confesses softly. "It felt good, to be that angry. To fucking act on it for once."

"It felt good from my end, too. To feel that and take that. It's a piece of you, of your soul, that I don't think other people get to see." He chews at his fingertips, thinking for half a second before impulsively plunging forward with the question he's really been getting at. "Was it anger about her?"

"Her." There's no need to ask for clarification. "Yeah, I guess so. Her, and the other hers. I'm just so fucking tired of being manipulated," Aidan sighs. Absently he pulls Jamie's hand away from his mouth and presses it to his own lips. "And I'm tired of trying so fucking hard to be the _right_ person for someone, and it's just not good enough."

Jamie watches his hand be taken, and smiles softly at the action, even though Aidan's words keep him quite sober, almost worried. "You don't think I do that to you, right? You don't think I manipulate you, or that you have to be anything other than genuine to make me happy?"

Tipping his head back, Aidan studies Jamie's face. "That's the thing," he says quietly. "You don't make me feel like that. I told myself at the beginning that it was just because I didn't give a fuck if anything happened between us, but that was never really true." He cups his boyfriend's cheek. "Was I testing you, tonight?" 

It's instant relief when Aidan denies all his worries, but he keeps listening intently. "Testing me?" Jamie leans into the touch, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"To see if you'd put up with it," Aidan murmurs, sorting through the thoughts as he speaks them aloud. "Or whether getting that real with you would make you not want me." Unearthing such a dark part of himself, like speaking a secret into being.

"Put up with it?" He smiles softly and shakes his head. "I want you all the more, Aidan. And I want _that_ more, to be your outlet, to be so trusted. I love... I love that I get the opportunity to love all of you."

Aidan tangles his fingers gently in Jamie's damp hair, and presses their foreheads together. "You're incredible," he whispers. "I love you."

That makes him grin. "I love you, too. Now keep telling me nice things and touching me or I might crash." He fully settles back down into the bed, wrapping himself around his boyfriend.

"It's about time you crashed," Aidan says with a soft chuckle. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll wait on you hand and foot in the morning."

Slowly, Jamie falls asleep nestled into Aidan's body, peaceful and with a full heart. But god, will he be sore in the morning.


End file.
